


Affectionate

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to do something about his feelings for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> "Tactile" is the prompt for this. Enjoy!

 

When The Doctor regenerated, there were already  _ so many _ differences from her leather-clad one. The one standing in front of her was  _ definitely  _ a pretty-boy, all charm and smile. The way he talked; a South London accent like her own, not a gruff-northern one.

His eyes were a warm-brown, not a piercing ice-blue. This one was pale and skinny, while the other was tanned and strong. He had hair now ( _ tons of it!)  _

But, these were just the  _ physical differences. _

After about a month traveling with her new-new Doctor, she noticed he was more tactile and affectionate. And it was driving her  _ mad. _

He held her hand more often, hugged her for longer than was strictly platonic.   

She told herself it meant nothing, all of the  _ accidental  _ touches were  _ completely innocent. _

_ It took almost all of her willpower not to snog him senseless. _

*******

He wants to be closer to Rose. 

Not close in terms of distance, he means _closer_ to Rose. 

(Emotionally and physically.)

But, the problem is that he’s  _ complete rubbish _ at that sort of thing. He doesn’t do relationships, well, except Rose. He wants her to be his...ehm... _ lover?  _

_ Plus-one is better,  _ he thought. 

So, he was trying his best to be more than a best mate. He was bloody terrified. 

_ He’ll mess this up. _

******

Now, Rose knew this regeneration was touchy-feely and the like, but she didn’t think  _ cuddling _ was apart of it. She was wrong.

They had just gotten back from an  _ exhausting  _ adventure on Veris IV, where the locals were grumpy and _ not-helpful-at-all-in-the-face-of-danger _ . They came back sweaty and tired - so they both parted ways to take showers. 

She expected the usual drill, going to the TARDIS galley to eat, say ‘Goodnight’ and then go to bed. There had been instances where they would say up, talking or reading in the library. 

_ Cuddling _ in the library is new, though.

*****

_ He never expected to cuddle with her in the library while reading Dickens. _

He loves their closeness in general, but now it’s she-has-her-arm-wrapped-around-my-waist and her-head-is-on-my-shoulder close. Which is exactly what he wanted.

“Doctor?” Rose said after they were done reading.

“Yes?”

“ ‘M gonna go to bed.”

A beat.

“Can I come with you?”

She looked shocked, then she smiled, “Sure, just don't snore.”

  
He chuckled, and they walked to her room, their fingers laced together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment and kudo is appreciated.


End file.
